


All Things Go, All Things Go

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Harris picks up a kid who needs a ride.





	All Things Go, All Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone companion to ["Drove to Chicago"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11294460) originally written in 2012ish for The Delphic Expanse.

As soon as he saw the kid on the shoulder of the road, Harris knew he was going to give him a lift. He had the space in his van, and the time to spare, and the kid had a Starfleet duffel bag.

There was also the fact that in his line of work, it paid to have as many people as possible owe you a favor.

"Thanks," the kid said. "How far are you going?"

"I can get you to Toronto."

The kid shifted his weight and said nothing for the next several kilometers.

"Malcolm Reed, by the way."


End file.
